Data display terminals include a cabinet which contains a cathode ray tube (CRT) and various circuit modules which process electrical signals for display on the CRT. At the present time, one form of cabinet includes in its bottom surface a spherical section which is seated on a support base having a concave depression in which the spherical section is seated for supporting the terminal. This arrangement permits the terminal cabinet to be tilted and swiveled by the user. However, the support base is an expensive extra part, and the cabinet having the integral spherical projection must always be used with the extra base. If the user wanted to set the cabinet directly on a desk or table, he could not.